


When I Break

by Adurna_Sandburg



Series: Gee Vivi! How Come Your Mom Lets You Have Two Ghost Body Guards? [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Corpses and funerals are mentioned, F/M, Finding Peace, Hellbent Spoilers, It's mainly focuses on Mystery and Arthur, Strong Language, Yet another sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adurna_Sandburg/pseuds/Adurna_Sandburg
Summary: Arthur is left to deal with a new reality that he is still trying to comprehend. Luckily, Mystery is there to help him understand it.





	When I Break

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the sequel to the sequel that I said I would never write. I got another two to post after this. Thank you for the comments and kudos as they are much appreciated. Hope everyone has a great week.

Vivi and Lewis were explaining what had all occurred to Lance much to Vivi's ire. Every few sentences, she kept saying the word “sleep” in a really creepy voice. They were saving the details for the next day and were just filling him in on the basics.

Meanwhile, Mystery had been assigned to watch over Arthur. Arthur himself was currently standing around wondering what to do next when a sudden thought splashed over him like a freezing tidal wave.

“There's…there's something I need to take care of.” Arthur mumbled to Mystery as he began walking away.

Mystery looked like he was about to say something before nodding. He kept his gaze directed slightly at Arthur as if to let him know he would still be watching. He didn't follow him though.

“How could I…forget about _that…”_

He had forgotten about it honestly. In all the confusion, he hadn't stopped to think about his...his _body_ _._ He walked slowly towards the wreckage of the trailer. Surely, it would still be around there.

He poked around the trampled trailer. And...he found it. Near the end of it... His _remains._ Arthur froze as he caught sight of it. It became too much for him and he backed away before running.

“I-I can't do this...it's too much!” Arthur gasped out between sobs.

He grabbed at his skull and felt the bareness of it... The sparks of golden electricity that made up his hair... He really was _dead_...

He had already been able to make peace with Lewis and he had known he was d-dead, but...it hadn't hit him fully yet...and now...he had a body that he needed to bury…

“I can't…I can't have a funeral... Then everyone would know and if I was around town...they would all… I would have to pretend…” Arthur sobbed.

“I would have to pretend...I was a-alive…”

“I don't want to be… Can I… Why… Please…”

“I didn't want this… Please… _I didn't want this…”_

Something big and warm wrapped around him. Arthur looked up with his blurry tear stained gaze to see who or what it was. A mass of white and black met his eyes.

_“Mystery?”_

Mystery didn't say anything, but instead brought his tails completely around Arthur and laid his head on his shoulder. Arthur hugged his neck and openly wept. It _hurt._ All was forgiven, but he had still lost something very precious.

“This isn't the end.” someone said above him.

Arthur looked up Mystery.

“What?”

“This isn't the end.” Mystery repeated.

“I know that…” Arthur tried to wipe away some of his glowing tears. “It's just that...nothing is ever going to be the same after this.”

“Is that bad?”

“Yes...and no I guess... I don't know… Just...so many things are different now. I don't know if can even eat anymore much less need too... I am going to miss “Surf's Up Surprise” pizza… I mean seriously…I don't even have a lower jaw anymore! I don't even know what I really even look like at this point, but how am I supposed to work at the garage looking like this?! I have a fucking _floating skull_ for a head now with hair I am pretty sure is made out of fucking electricity! Do I need to sleep anymore? I doubt I need to breathe… This is just so new to me and I just feel so lost… I just want to be alive again… Is that too much to ask?”

Mystery waited a moment before speaking again.

“Arthur, I’ve lived for many years through many different time periods. Most of the people who I've seen live through them tried their best with what they had. Many tried to live life to the fullest each and every day. Despite that, sometimes life is cut short. Some like you don't get the chance to grow old and explore all the wonders that life has to offer. Some become ghosts, like you and Lewis, of different kinds while other have…different fates. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Everyone eventually dies. I know that you want to live again, but...you can't. Your time has come as much as I hate to say it. You have another chance of sorts though. You still have time before you fade from this world. Make the most of it.”

Arthur looked at Mystery for a moment.

“You know, you really, _really_ suck at pep talks.”

Mystery smirked and gazed up at the night sky.

“Others have said as much.”

Neither of them said anything as Mystery enjoyed the view while Arthur drowned in fluff.

“You said there were different kinds of ghosts earlier... I think Vivi mentioned something about that before, but do you know anything about it?”

“Ah yes, both you and Lewis were spirits born out of revenge. Your spirits didn't move on because they sought vengeance against another. A spirit's purpose can change though. You both helped protect Vivi tonight. You are now guardian spirits that seek to protect others. Spirits will remain for different reasons. Some because of an unfulfilled wish from life, others to wait on someone and keep them company, and a few because they are simply not ready yet. You want to protect Vivi. That is why you have stayed. And...because you love them. All of them. Both Lewis and Vivi. You want to protect and be there for both of them. Love is truly the strongest anchor a ghost can have.”

“Well...Vivi I get, but Lewis…I don't know about that.”

“You'll understand one day little spirit.”

“Little spirit? Hey! I am not that small!”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Mystery in an amused tone.

Arthur folded his arms and looked away. Mystery chuckled before frowning a bit.

“Now...I know you don't want to deal with this, but...you have to. Would you like for me to come with you?”

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment.

“That...that would be nice.”

Arthur floated up from the ground and landed himself on Mystery's back. He wrapped his arms around his neck once more. Together, they headed back over to the trailer wreckage. This time, Arthur wasn't alone.

* * *

 In the end, there was no funeral. To everyone else in Tempo, Arthur was still alive and well and Lewis was back after a rather _long_ absence. They were still working on the eyes, but Lewis had managed to assist Arthur in learning how to adopt a human guise.

He couldn't hold it for as long as Lewis could, but it still did the trick. They were all still healing, though, things were starting to look up. Lewis had dug up the coffin he had put his remains in. He had done it by himself and no one knew where the original burial site had been.

Mystery had helped Arthur move his body into a coffin. They decided to bury their bodies where they had first met Lewis as a ghost. The mansion itself was gone as it had been Lewis's construct. In the morning a few days later, the group conducted a small ceremony.

All of the gang was there along with Lance. They hadn't been able to talk to the Pepper family yet so they were absent. Vivi had managed to put together the worst eulogy in history just for them in time for it, however.

Thankfully, Mystery did them all a favor and plucked it out of her hands halfway through and tore it to pieces. Vivi was still annoyed. Apparently, it hadn't been _that bad._ Lance had said a few words too before the coffins were lowered into the makeshift graves that Mystery had dug.

Lewis and Arthur had stayed afterward and held a vigil until the early evening. They left together though. Maybe there was hope for their relationship yet. Vivi had worked with Mystery to create wards that prevented other people, creatures, or spirits from disturbing or finding the graves.

Vivi, it seemed, knew a thing or two about magic. Looks like someone else had been keeping secrets too. That was a conversation for another time though. Since no one could find their graves without their permission, Lance had helped make two headstones that he totally hadn't cried over as he worked on them. Not a single tear.

They stated their names, when they were born and died, and a short message that Vivi had added (No one knew how). The only problem was that they were puns.

Lewis's said, “No one could ever hold a candle to you, in life or in death.” Arthur's was even worse, “It was never shocking what an amazing person you were and are.” They never forgave her for it.


End file.
